generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Patches/August Update
:August Update - August 27th, 2019 New Content & Features Gameplay *Storage Boxes - Adds a box called "Plundra" (Swedish word for "to ransack, to loot") to most Safehouses where you can store up to 100 items. General Tweaks & Improvements Gameplay *Resolved issue that could sometimes cause the player to have to “Abandon” twice when choosing to respawn at a Safehouse. *Corrected issue that could cause the “Revive” and “Abandon” options to not appear when in a downed state. *Fixed issue that could result in Tanks becoming passive. *Harvesters will now correctly use missile weaponry when intended. *Shotgun-equipped Runners will now use their weaponry correctly. *Machines will now better react to players in close proximity, or when other machines are destroyed close to them. *Fixed issue that could result in the Hunter moving to the “ready to fire” pose, but then not firing. *Tank gas attacks now use the correct animation. *Corrected issue that could cause excessive amounts of Runner spawns outside of Uttern Bunker. *Corrected issue that prevented Toolbox loot from respawning correctly. *Mission items for Calling for Help and Over and Out are now represented by the correct objects. *The “FOA 53 Shipments Memo” Mission item for Science of Deduction is now properly shown in the mission log. *Corrected issue that could block progress with The Gun Club side mission. *Corrected issue that could prevent players from progressing with the Empty Spaces mission when looting mission objects outside of the intended order. *Corrected issue that could prevent the “Warboard Bunker” keys from dropping correctly. *Corrected issue that would prevent the keycard mission object for A Wrench in the Works from spawning. *Corrected issue that would block completion of the Gas Run mission if the gas station was destroyed prior to mission start. *Gas Run now correctly displays a map marker. *Corrected issue related to The Path of the Gods mission. *Mission item for Treasure Hunt will now correctly show in the player’s log. *Added a marker to the Sorken Bunker when on the “Use the barcode key cards to enter the bunker” objective. *Fixed an issue that could make the Warboard Sorken Bunker mission incompletable if a multiplayer host was to close the session with the mission active. *Warboards unlock missions now correctly update/save in multiplayer. *Corrected issue that would prevent markers from updating for the A Wrench In The Works mission. *Missions using entry keys now have them display in the log as intended. *The marker for The Home Team mission now leads to the correct location. *Fixed issue with Treasure Hunt that could prevent looting of mission items. *When interacting with the floppy disk item for Out Hiking it will now correctly appear in the player's log. *Warboard missions are now clearer in explaining which region their related missions belong to. *Clarified objective text of Radio Silence mission. *Clarified objective text for Flying Objects mission. *Clarified mission item description for Flying Objects mission. *Corrected issue where an objective location was unreadable on the map for Flying Objects. *Hogging Supplies mission now correctly updates when lock-picking. *Mission items now correctly appear in the log for Heavy Loadout. *Added extra waypoint markers for the Back on Track. *Corrected issue that could make mission markers for The Old Guard persist after mission completion. *Corrected issue that could in some cases make markers for mission enemies disappear. *Corrected issue that prevented players from interacting with the mission computer for Out Hiking. *Adjusted mission marker for Out Hiking. *Zero Hour will no longer become blocked if mission triggers are interacted with out of intended order. *Corrected issue that could block singleplayer mission progression should a user join a multiplayer game where the host is on the same mission step. *Safehouses unlocked in multiplayer now correctly carry over to single-player games. Audio *Corrected an audio issue that could occur around Muskudden Bunker. *Tank ragdolls now play correct audio effects. *Tank footstep sound effects now correctly sync with their walking animation. *Sound effects now correctly play when trying to fire while out of ammo. Balancing *Tweaked (higher) drop-rate of “friendly” Ticks for those using the Engineer skill. UI Fixes *The Team Screen received a make-over, check out all the changes! *Player distance now correctly adheres to the metric/imperial setting. *The Stamina meter will no longer behave inconsistently while playing multiplayer. Visual Fixes *Corrected reload animation for when reloading the Meusser Hunting Rifle and all Sidearms in the crouched position. *Correcting clipping issues on Bucket Hat for female models. *Correct issue where Tourist Camera would clip into Miami suit jacket. *Summer Sweatshirt will no longer clip into t-shirt items on female models. *The Pants with Fanny Pack item will no longer clip into the Adventurer Shirt. *The Miami suit jacket will no longer clip with Miami pants on female models. *The Midsummer Blouse pouch will no longer clip into pants on female characters. *The Bead Necklace will no longer clip into shirts. *Previously looted containers, where appropriate, will now update with closed lids when they are ready to be looted once more. *Corrected issue that could cause map markers to remain after their related mission was completed. *The Last Stand side mission now has a correctly labelled map marker. Map Fixes *Corrected pathway to a room that was incorrectly blocked-off in the Muskudden Bunker complex. *Corrected multiple instances of floating terrain, incorrect collision on props/terrain, and resolved potential areas where players could get stuck. Miscellaneous Fixes *Corrected issue that could cause the player-character to be stuck in a state with lower than intended movement speed. *Renamed “ACOG” scope to “Red Dot”. *Corrected issue that could result in ammunition disappearing from player inventory/weapons. *Corrected multiple causes of client crashes. *Corrected issue that could result in Windows Defender blocking saves from storing. *Corrected issue that could result in BitDefender blocking saves from storing. *Fixed an issue where a user would be unable to save the game if the save file was corrupt and the backup file was missing. *It is no longer possible to steer whilst typing a chat message. Previously steering inputs would react “A” or “D” were typed for example. *Made the flashlight point in the direction the bike is facing while in multiplayer. *The interaction prompt should no longer permanently disappear when falling off a bike. *Fixed issue that prevented bikes from being spawned at Muskudden Port Safehouse. *When aiming down sights, it should now transition smoothly instead of “snapping” to maximum zoom. *Fixed an issue that would cause stuttering when aiming down sights using the 1-4x scope. *Tier 5 now correctly have the green glowing open sight markers where intended. *Fixed issue that caused some weapons to have a solid grey texture. *Corrected description text on suppressors. They do NOT reduce weapon damage. *Explosions now correctly damage players in all intended cases. Category:Patch Notes